


【港昀】腿环

by RealK



Category: NCT (Band), 港昀
Genre: M/M, 港昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealK/pseuds/RealK
Summary: 昀昀喝多了，包里似乎多了一样不属于他的东西。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, 黄旭熙/董思成
Kudos: 1





	【港昀】腿环

**Author's Note:**

  * For [豆瓣id：山上智久](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E8%B1%86%E7%93%A3id%EF%BC%9A%E5%B1%B1%E4%B8%8A%E6%99%BA%E4%B9%85).



> 腿环梗，送给一位素未谋面一直支持我的朋友。

“人呢？”  
黄旭熙接了电话就从公司赶了过来，一路上把车开得风驰电掣，此刻身上还带着夜风的寒意。转了两圈没找到董思成，他有些急了，将头发向后捋了一把，拦住一个服务生问有没有看见一个喝醉的男人，一米八，丹凤眼，长得很漂亮。  
他五官生得浓，露出额头后更显得锋利，见惯了大场面的服务生也被他的冷面唬了一跳，可夜场最不缺的就是醉鬼，服务生绞尽脑汁想了一会儿，还是结结巴巴说不知道。  
黄旭熙懊恼地放服务生走了，他今日工作格外多，董思成下午说要和高中同学聚餐，他知道董思成酒量浅，一杯底红的就晕乎乎，特地嘱咐了两句少沾点酒，听他乖乖应了才放心加班。不料已近十一点却接到了电话，说董思成喝多了，正闹着要回家，他们不敢放他一个人回去，问他是不是董思成的朋友，赶紧过来接他。  
黄旭熙一听连电脑都顾不上关，披了外套就往手机上发来的地址奔，现下没找到人心里更慌了，又气董思成不听话，又怪自己没有陪他。  
照着打来的电话回拨过去，这次终于通了，他急急问董思成在哪儿，角落里一个男人站起来冲他挥挥手，又指指身边。  
黄旭熙终于松了口气，快步向那边走，看到董思成枕着胳膊趴在吧台上睡得正熟。  
“你是他朋友吧？赶紧赶紧，一个小时前就醉了，这会儿才终于消停。”  
黄旭熙道了歉又道了谢，揽着董思成的肩往自己怀里带，却没想到董思成醉的程度比他想象的还要过分，似乎是感受到熟悉的气味，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，捧着黄旭熙的脸就吧唧亲了上去。  
“唔，老公，你来啦……”  
黄旭熙一震，董思成脸皮薄，平时在大街上跟他拖拖手都脸红，当着这么多人面亲他更是想都不要想。现在也管不了那么多了，先把这个醉鬼弄回家才是要紧，黄旭熙冲震惊的众人笑了笑，直接环着膝弯将人抱了起来，扭身向门口走。  
“嗯……云云，还没有跟云云说再见……放我下来……”  
黄旭熙脚步一顿。  
“云云是谁？”  
“云云是，嗯，一个长得跟我很像的女孩，嗝，”董思成还打着酒嗝，绯红从脸颊一直弥漫到衣领深处，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，“你看了肯定也会很惊讶的，她……她跟我长得简直一模一样，请我喝了甜甜的果汁……”  
黄旭熙终于悟了，额角狠狠一跳。“什么果汁，那是失身酒，四十多度，你个……”他气得要命，却又舍不得说重话，想了半天才憋出一句“你个笨蛋”。

兴许是在酒吧睡了一会儿，董思成精神好得很，在车上就不安分地往他身上黏，一双手从喉结抚到胸肌，甚至要往更危险的地方去，逼得黄旭熙停在中途把他用安全带绑在后座才算完。  
“老公……”  
黄旭熙抱着他用脚关上了门，刚把他放在沙发上准备起身去浴室放热水，董思成就从背后缠了上来。  
“卡卡……再喝一点嘛……”  
黄旭熙把他的手从肩上拉下来，回身将人按在沙发上，带着些无奈的怒气说：“都这样了还喝呢？急死我了知道吗？”  
晕乎乎的董思成靠着本能感受到了他的怒意，抖了抖，稍微坐正了一些，低头缠着手指道：“凶我……”  
“就凶你了，我要不去你是不是准备睡在那儿啊？”  
“没有没有！”董思成小孩子似的慌忙摆手，又撅着嘴凑上去要亲亲。“旭熙哥哥会带我回家的嘛……”  
黄旭熙索性在他嘴唇上咬了一口，“知道错了没有？”  
董思成只觉得嘴巴好痛，不明白黄旭熙为什么咬他，捂着嘴委委屈屈道：“呜……知道惹……”  
黄旭熙看他这副样子就知道他还没醒，心里叹一声不跟醉鬼计较，再次起身时不小心碰掉了刚刚放在茶几上的董思成的包，里面东西散了一地。  
一些文件、手机、钥匙、钱包，还有……  
黄旭熙俯下身将那枚皮质圆环捡起来，端详了两眼，意识到这是什么后浑身的血都凉了一瞬。  
“董思成，这是哪里来的。”黄旭熙把那枚女式腿环放到董思成面前，嗓子都哑了。  
董思成被他吓得一愣，还迷糊着也不敢撒娇了，看了看他手里的东西回答道：“云云给的……”  
“今天酒吧里认识的那个云云？”  
“对呀……卡卡你不要这个表情，呜，我害怕……”  
知道不是别的女人留下的后黄旭熙紧绷的神经放松了一些，却还是怒火上头。  
“所以，你今天不仅不听我的话，喝成这样，还在酒吧跟女人调情，是吗？”  
“没、没有啊……什么叫调情……”  
黄旭熙快被他气笑了，他本意没想做的，但董思成今天确实欠教训。他欺身上前重新将人压在沙发上，扣着董思成的后脑接了个长长的吻，直到董思成呼吸不畅才停下。  
“云云有没有这样做？”  
董思成小口喘着气，脸上酒醉的绯还没褪又添了一层潮红，瞳仁散了散，诚实地摇摇头。  
“没有呀……不可以给别人咬嘴巴，你说过的，我记住了……”  
“没有咬嘴巴，有没有咬其他的地方？”黄旭熙低头仔细查了一遍颈子上有没有莫名的口红印，又一颗一颗解开他衬衫扣。  
“没有……嗯……好奇怪……”  
黄旭熙动作很重，手指擦过他酒醉后愈加敏感的皮肤，又在掠过乳尖时掐住深红的肉粒狠狠拧了一圈。  
“呜啊，哥，哥哥！”  
黄旭熙喉结滚动，没理会他的惊叫，将人平放在沙发上，衬衫已经全部解开，露出白玉似的躯体，黄旭熙揉捏了两把乳肉，又顺着脊柱抚到腰际，在他后腰的敏感点摩挲。  
“嗯……”董思成醉酒后格外乖顺，平躺着任他摆弄，不知是舒服还是不舒服，小声地哼着，一双手悬在空中要去勾黄旭熙的脖子。  
黄旭熙俯下身任他抱，在他颈间留下几个红印后又寻到他的耳垂含住吮吸，敏感点被湿热口腔包裹，粘腻的水声从耳边传进心里，董思成几乎瞬间就瘫软下去，前端也微微挺立，将西装裤撑起一个轮廓。  
黄旭熙知道他想要什么，手却只在上身逡巡，玩够了耳垂又叼住左胸的乳珠吮，虎牙尖尖地摸着那颗脆弱的软肉，听董思成带着哭腔喘反而更恶劣了，舌尖舔开细细的奶缝戳弄，好像把它当成了什么新鲜玩具。  
“哥哥……右边也要……”  
董思成被玩得情动，挺着胸将右边的乳尖往他嘴里送，黄旭熙存了心要惩罚他，只用手指掐着搓弄了两下就不动作了，把董思成逼到含着泪呻吟恳求才将那粒乳珠也卷入口中。  
一轮下来董思成已经软成了一滩水，后穴湿透，前端却还被西装裤压迫着，黄旭熙退开两步看着他不得章法地将长裤褪了一半，露出细长的腿和粉嫩的性器。  
“想要？”  
“嗯……”董思成喝醉了但耻意还在，想要得不得了也不好意思去碰前端，只掩耳盗铃地夹着腿自慰，被黄旭熙这么看着还有些羞，手捂在眼睛上，好像刚才求他舔一舔乳头的人不是自己。  
黄旭熙呼吸也不平稳，但他强忍住了，上前将董思成的裤子完全脱了下来，手状似无意地在小腿上摸了两把，惹得董思成后穴又泛了些水光。  
又细又直的两条腿呈现在眼前，黄旭熙深吸一口气按捺住躁动，将那枚腿环放到董思成小腹上，低声道：“想要就戴上。”  
腿环上金属扣的冰凉触感将董思成激得一抖，他含着泪看了黄旭熙两眼，从他眼神中知道没有让步的余地，后穴又痒又麻，他实在受不住，抖着手把腿环拿了起来。  
吸收过量酒精后的董思成根本对付不了这种精巧玩意，解了两次没解开，董思成索性曲起腿将腿环顺着脚踝往上套，腿间风光都暴露在空气里。直到腿环圈住了大腿，董思成才呜咽道：“现在可以了吧？”  
黄旭熙眼神暗了暗，不说话，上前往他臀肉拍了一掌，又将腿环圆扣解开，用力向里推了一格。  
“呜……”  
腿环这才显出它的作用来，深黑泛光的优质皮和雪白的腿肉形成强烈的视觉冲击，董思成常年健身，双腿线条流畅利落，黄旭熙却知道他腿根处有一些软肉，滑而腻，腿环现在陷进这处软肉里，将周围挤出一个饱满的弧度，充分色情而富有肉欲。  
黄旭熙单腿跪上沙发，扣着董思成的脚踝将人拉到自己身下，伸了两根手指到董思成嘴里，玩着他的舌头命令道：“舔湿。”  
“唔，唔唔。”  
舔……湿……董思成不知道怎么被这两个字刺激了，身体一下从耳尖红到锁骨，甚至软嫩的肚皮都泛起了淡淡的粉。他像唆冰棒一样含着黄旭熙的手指，小舌被带着薄茧的指头揪住玩弄，口涎不受控制地流出来，浅色的嘴唇都被磨得晶亮红肿。  
等手指被完全浸湿，黄旭熙才一手拉着腿环将腿根掰开，一手将手指送进早已微微张合的穴口。  
穴肉又热又紧，等候多时的肠肉热情地附上突入的异物，黄旭熙熟门熟路找到那处凸起，手指合拢按了一下。  
“呜啊……不，不要碰……”  
“真的不要碰吗？”黄旭熙假意听话，将手指抽出一些，只不轻不重地抚弄肠壁。  
“呜呜……嗯……”董思成清醒时尚且不是他的对手，何况当下醉得不轻，情欲又不停折磨。他弓起腰将臀瓣往那人手里送了送，一双妩媚的丹凤眼红而湿，迷蒙地望着黄旭熙恳求道：“哥哥，进来，求你……”  
“妈的，喝醉了就骚成这样。”黄旭熙被他唤得下腹紧绷，低声骂了一句，草草扩张了几下就抓着他软绵的臀肉将自己嵌了进去。  
“嗯啊，唔唔……”董思成叫了一半就被黄旭熙吞入口中，黄旭熙阴茎粗长，顶端微微上翘，此刻他全力抽插起来，性器整根抽出又整根没入，滚烫充血的肉刃一寸寸抚平内壁皱褶，不必费力寻找就狠狠碾上董思成的腺体。  
“唔唔……啊……哈啊……”  
黄旭熙吻尽又抓着腿环将他一条腿扛到自己肩上，快感如过电般从后穴延伸，董思成的呻吟都被撞碎了，眼泪混着汗水让平日冷淡的脸充满了淫靡感，穴肉紧紧吸裹着体内的肉棒，甚至黄旭熙每次抽出时都能看见穴口翻出的嫩肉。  
“太……快了……哈、哈啊……”董思成如同浪中一叶孤舟般抓着黄旭熙的肩，自以为抓住救星却不知道这正是给予他汹涌浪潮的罪魁祸首，甚至在他肩上留下一道道红痕。  
“求求你，哥哥，我、我受不住……啊……”他被肏得鲜红的小舌都吐在嘴角，口涎不受控制地溢出来，身体随着动作起伏，脖颈却无力后仰，画出一道优美的弧度。  
黄旭熙根本不理他的求饶，胯骨撞击臀肉的声音在空旷的客厅格外响亮，董思成骚得不行，后穴不断分泌着淫靡的液体浇灌柱身，随着黄旭熙的深挺汁水四溅，把身下沙发都湿了一片。  
黄旭熙一边肏一边去捏他被腿环勒出的软肉，他还带着气，一捏就是一个红印，又俯下身恶狠狠地问：“喜不喜欢被我肏？嗯？老公肏得你爽不爽？”  
董思成还想嘴硬，一个不字刚出来就被黄旭熙在屁股上拍了一掌，不疼但极清脆，他羞得恨不得推开他，穴肉却舍不得，眼泪断了线似的向外冒，哭着说喜欢被肏，要老公肏死他。  
黄旭熙肏得实在太深又太重，董思成恍惚间竟然有了被贯穿之感，他抱着黄旭熙噫噫呜呜地哭，快感终于涌到高潮，他后穴猛地绞紧，前端射出一股白液洒在胸前。  
黄旭熙被他吸得差点缴械，没等董思成缓过不应期就把他翻过来摆成跪趴式。董思成脸贴着沙发表面，还没从高潮余韵中出来，瞳孔涣散，无力地喘着，屁股却翘起来，双腿呈倒M字分开，浑身上下没有一件敝体的衣物，只有那枚腿环还牢牢绑在腿间，使得他看起来色情而易于侵犯。  
黄旭熙怎样想的就怎样做了，俯下身将董思成整个人拢在自己怀里，掰着他的大腿一个挺身又进入了他。  
“呜……呜呜……黄旭熙……”  
这个姿势进得实在太深了，每次抽插都擦过敏感点又顶到更深处，后穴被肉棒填得太满，甚至喉口都溢上了一种窒息感，董思成被肏得说不出完整的句子，哭声伴着呻吟听起来更加情色。  
“宝贝叫我干嘛？”黄旭熙也低低地喘息着，气息喷在董思成耳侧，将那一小片皮肤都染红了。  
“哥、哥哥……”董思成被肏得腿软，全靠黄旭熙提着腰才没趴下，手指因为过度的快感紧紧揪着沙发套，他随着顶撞的频率呼吸了两口才终于能勉强说话：“我错了……我、知道、呜、错了……”  
黄旭熙这才放低了频率，性器缓缓抽出挺入，龟头在敏感点轻轻揉弄。  
“不该喝酒……不该、呜、收了她的腿环……”董思成整个人被快感逼得发抖，额发水浸浸得贴在脸上，“可是我不知道那是酒……呜呜……我喝了一点就晕了，她说送个礼物给我，我根本不知道那是什么……呜……”  
董思成哭得抽抽噎噎，黄旭熙也有点愧疚。他其实明白董思成根本不会勾搭女人，真追究起来也真没做错什么，只是被腿环激了一下，又添上之前找不到他的忧急才格外生气。他黄旭熙将人抱坐到腿上，性器一点点埋进去，扶着董思成的后脑勺吻他的泪。  
“下次小心一点，好不好？我在酒吧没找到你真的很害怕。”  
“嗯……对不起……”  
那枚腿环还绑在腿上，不得不说真是色情又诱惑，黄旭熙喉结动了动，在他腿根勒出的软肉咬了一口，又用舌尖安抚地舔了舔，托着他的臀瓣再次抽插起来。  
董思成也不明白黄旭熙为何动作又凶了起来，但他感受到他怒意退去，也松了口气，伏在他肩上承受汹涌的快感。  
“嗯嗯……啊……老公……”  
粗硬的阴茎在体内顶弄，又急又凶，董思成随着黄旭熙的动作起起伏伏，被插得直掉泪，呻吟淫荡极了。  
“舒不舒服？嗯？”黄旭熙一边顶一边问，董思成被肏得说不出话，他反而插得更狠，誓要问出个答案来。  
“舒……服……嗯……”董思成勉强吐了几个字，后穴一次次被填满，爽得瞳孔都散开。  
察觉到穴肉越绞越紧，黄旭熙明白他高潮要到了，大开大合肏干几下，穴肉深处喷出一股滚烫的热流，激得他顶着腺体射在了董思成内里。

缓过一会儿，黄旭熙解开腿环，将已经伏在他肩上昏睡过去的董思成抱起来去浴室清理。  
“沙发套要换了。”他想。

彩蛋：  
待董云一身酒气地回到家，Lucy已经等候她多时了。  
“还知道回来？”  
“嗯，西西，你怎么在这里呀……”  
Lucy熟练地将人拉进怀里，手顺着小腿向上摸，探到腿根处停住了手。  
“腿环呢？”


End file.
